yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/65
65.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 129. در علاجش سحر مطلق را ببین TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Ayık olmayan kişinin her söylediği söz -- dilerse tekellüfe düşsün, dilerse haddinden fazla zarafet satmaya kalkışsın -- yaraşır söz değildir. Whatsoever one says, whose reason is thus astray,Let him not boast; his efforts are useless.Whatever he says is not to the point, 130. در مزاجش قدرت حق را ببین TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Eşi bulunmayan o sevgilinin vasfına dair ne söyleyeyim ki bir damarım bile ayık değil! What can I say when not a nerve of mine is sensible? در علا جش سحر مطلق راببين مزاجش قدرت حق را ببين Sihr, aslında me'hazı latîf ve rakîk ve sebebi hâfî olan nesneye ıtlak olu¬nur. Nitekim sihr-i helâl derler. Sonra ıstılahda ta'rîf edip demişler ki; 301 اظهار امر خارق للعادة من نفس شريرة خبيشة بمباشرة عمال مخصوصة يجزي فيها التعلم والتعلم Pes sâhir, câdû ve sihr, fethle câdûluk etmeye ve aldatmaya vü sihr kesrle, ilm-i sâhire derler ki emr-i hârik-i mezkûrdan ibâretdir. Sihrde bir nesnenin vücûdu ve ademi tahayyül olunmamak ile vakt-i sihre dahi sihr de¬diler. Zîra nûr u zulmeti müştemil ve ikisi miyânında dâirdir. Sihr dedikleri meşhurda eseri kâindir, demekdir. Ve illâ ameli haramdır. Demişlerdir ki, sihrin kalb-i a'yân u tagyîr ü elvan u ta'vîc-i a'zâ vü izâle-i akl etmede tesiri vardır. Meselâ sâhir efsûn-ı mahsûsa mübaşeret ile inşânı hımâra ve hımârı insâna kalb eder. Ve kâh olur ki sâhirin cismi bir mertebede dakîk görünür ki bir pencere deliğinden geçer. Veya hafif olur ki bir kamış üzerine çıkar. Veya hayt-ı rakîk üzerinde cereyan veya havada tayerân eyler. Veya su üzerinde yürür. Veya bir kelbe rükûb eder. Meşhurdur ki bir kâfir karısı bir kü-be binip tayy-ı mekân ile Hindistan'a gitmişdir. Ve bu cümlede halk u tesir Allah tealâdandır, eflâk u nücûmun ve sâir umûr-ı ulvînin değil. Ve bu makûle havânka keramet denilmez. Zîrâ nüfûs-ı habîseden a'mâl-ı mahsûsaya mübaşeret sâdır olmuşdur. Nitekim tarîf-i sihrden malûmdur. Te'vîlât-ı Nec-miyye'de gelir ki Firavn Hazret-i Mûsâ aleyhisselâma muâraza sadedinde ol-dukda ızhâr-ı sihr için vade-gâh taleb eyledi. Zîrâ sâhib-i sihr tedbîr-i sihr etmede tûl-ı zamane muhtâcdır. Sâhib-i mucize ise ızhâr-ı mucîzede mev'ide muhtâc değildir. Sihr-i mutlak sihr-i kâmil manasınadır ki ziyâde tesîrden ibâretdir. Nitekim hadîsde vârid olmuşdur;302 ان من البيان لسحرا Yâni bazı beyân vardır ki sihr-i amelî gibi amel eder ve kâr-gîr olur. Yâni sâmiin kalbi sürat ile onu kabul 118 eder. Mîzâc, ahlât-ı erbaa miyânında mutavassıt olan keyfiyyete derler. Mana-yı beyt budur ki, ol hekîm-i ilâhînin muâlecesinde ziyâde tesîri ve tab u terkîbinde âlem-i basîtden îdâ' olunan kudret-i Hakk-ı gör. Maksûd, muâleceden adem-i aczini ve mübaşeretinde olan tesîrini beyândır. Mîzâc ibareti ziyâde mahallinde düşmüşdür. Zîrâ kudret islâh-ı mizaca tealluk eder. Ve biri dahi mizacı muâlece etdiği terkîbe işaret vardır. Zîrâ meze, eczayı biri birine karışdırmakdır. Ve bunda remz vardır ki cemi eşya müfredat olsun, mürekkebât olsun esmâ-ı Hak'la kâimdir. Dârû-yı hekîmde îdâ' olunan şifâ dahi bu mânaya dâîrdir, f'efhem cidden. Bunda îmâ vardır ki zikr olunan ha- 301. İçinde öğrenme ve öğretmenin cereyan ettiği özel işlemleri yapmak suretiyle şerli ve habis bir kişi tarafından adeti aşan bir şeyin gösterilmesidir. 302. Sihir kadar tesir eden ifadeler vardır. Sahih-i Buhârî, Kitâbu't-Tıbb, 5)ını söyleme, zamanın Cibril-i emîni de olsa. kîm-i İlâhî kadîr ismine mazhardır. Onuncun muâlece-i kalbiyyeye kadir ve terbiyesi ziyâde-i müessirdir. Zîra muâcelesi umûm-ı eşyada dâhildir. Nitekim Kuran'da gelir: 303 والله على كل شئ قدير Bâde-zâ kutb-ı irşâd olanların cümlesi sıfat-ı kudrete mazhardır. Velâkin hârik-ı âdete tealluk eden kudret-i zahire iki kimsede galibdir. Biri Şeyh Abdülkâdir Geylânî'dir ki maşrıkîdir. Ve biri dahi Şeyh Ebû Medyen ki mağribîdir. Yâni bu ikisinden sâdır olan ke-râmât-ı kevniyye gayrıdan sâdır olmamışdır. Ve bu mâna ism-i kadirin zahiren tecellîsine menûtdur. Velâkin nefs-i velâyetde kerâmet-i hâriciye şart olmadığı bâlâda malûm oldu. Zîrâ muteber olan kerâmet-i ilmiyyedir ki zât u sıfat u ef'âl-i Hakk'a ve esrarına mütaallıkdır. Ki tezkiye-i nefse menûtdur. Ve tezkiye-i nefs etmek a'zamu'l-kerâmetdir. Nitekim Yunus Emre kelimâtın-da gelir: